Obsesionario en La Mayor
by Little.Latina
Summary: Simplemente pasa que tengo ganas de verte.


Sus intrigantes ojos verdes estaban fijos en el grueso cuaderno forrado de cuero azul oscuro que descansaba sobre su regazo abierto en la primera página; garabateado en negro se leía el título al que seguían trescientas dieciséis páginas cinceladas por la pluma para dar forma a una historia: _Obsesionario en La Mayor. _Observaban su obra con una extraña mezcla de temor y orgullo. Esa pieza única era su gemelo de tinta, un conjunto de párrafos entrelazados hasta formar una réplica exacta de su alma. Una declaración de amor inocente y la esperanza de volver a ver a aquellos que duermen un sueño eterno bajo placas de mármol se batían a duelo con las descripciones detallas de sus heridas más profundas y las consecuencias de una existencia celosamente resguardada detrás de un muro de ladrillos, componiendo un análisis preciso de su propia esencia disfrazado de una prosa tan cruda y real como la cicatriz en su pecho.

Pero no le pertenecía. Había sido esculpido de su propia carne, sangre, piel, y huesos, pero no podía llamarlo _suyo_. Las palabras allí desparramadas habían sido escritas _por_ ella, no _para _ella. Las fibras de su corazón minuciosamente desmenuzado, las vértebras y nervios de la anatomía de sus emociones más complejas quedaban expuestos en cada hoja salpicada de versos. Esa novela de su puño y letra estaba inspirada en los dos pero dedicada enteramente a él, el hombre que derribó ladrillo a ladrillo la pared detrás de la que ella había estado ocultándose durante años. Esas hojas estaban empapadas de vulnerabilidad; cada línea había sido trazada con la esperanza de que él empapara su corazón en ellas, y con la certeza de que estaba corriendo el riesgo de que las utilizara en su contra según creyera conveniente, quizá como una suerte de castigo por sus mentiras.

Era un riesgo que debía correr. Su creación era una moneda de dos caras, y aquél experimento podía dar resultados completamente opuestos uno del otro. ¿En su boca sabría dulce o amargo? ¿En su torrente sanguíneo sería antídoto o veneno? ¿Sería para su piel una caricia exquisita o una munición de acero penetrando y destrozando su tejido? Había sólo un modo de averiguar cómo interpretaría él la locura que la había llevado a desnudarse emocionalmente – capa por capa – para plasmarse en varios centenares de páginas: tendría que animarse a cometer otra locura aun mayor.

Reposó la sien sobre el vidrio empañado de su coche y permitió a sus párpados caer por algunos segundos. Diluviaba, y el frío calaba hondo en su desgastado y frágil cuerpo molido por el cansancio físico y emocional. Su _Obsesionario en La Mayor_ permanecía aun sobre sus rodillas; era el resultado de la combinación de su vacío existencial, sus miedos, sus dudas, todos los amagues que desembocaron en nada, cada amargo desencuentro, cada secuencia de terror elaborada por su mente bajo el rótulo de 'pesadilla', sus ilusiones rotas, las mañanas grises soñando con él, la risa, el llanto, la sangre en las venas y la sangre en sus manos, la bala impactada en su pecho y la bala disparada por su boca con cada mentira dicha para negar lo que sí recordaba. Lo formaban retazos de ella, _pero era de él_. Por eso estaba allí, a punto de ir al encuentro del destino que se había forjado, con su confesión atrapada entre una tapa y contratapa forradas en cuero.

Respiró hondo, apagó el motor y bajo del auto. Sus manos delicadas y pequeñas en comparación con aquellas a las que entregaría su corazón y su alma materializados en forma de prolija caligrafía cargada de toda la luz y oscuridad que residían dentro de ella sostenían el libro contra su pecho debajo del abrigo rojo oscuro que llevaba puesto, resguardándolo de cualquier daño que pudiera causarle la tormenta. El ruido de sus pasos se perdió entre los sonidos de la ciudad, y cuando la joven detective quiso darse cuenta, se hallaba – empapada hasta los huesos y tiritando de frío luego de haber recorrido casi dos bloques en aquél temporal – frente a la puerta de su loft, el cabello castaño claro arreglado en una trenza dejando gotas de lluvia sobre el suelo.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y decidida a dar el primer paso decisivo de lo que esperaba sería un sendero que la llevaría a convertirse en mucho más de lo que ya era, con sus nudillos dio dos golpes a la puerta de madera detrás de la cual se encontraba el otro personaje principal de su _Obsesionario_.

"¡Kate!" la recibió pronunciando su nombre en tono de sorpresa, acariciándolo con la lengua como si disfrutara el sabor de esas dos sílabas abandonando su boca. Inmediatamente notó su aspecto tembloroso, sus ropas mojadas, su rostro pálido, el brillo en sus intrigantes ojos verdes, el cuaderno a cuya cubierta estaba clavándole las uñas "¿Pasa algo?" preguntó, la infinita preocupación por ella evidente en su voz y en su semblante, el seño fruncido, su mirada buscando respuestas en la de ella.

Las palabras la abandonaron con la misma rapidez con la que su alma casi lo hace aquella mañana de mayo en la que sintió el ardor de la bala partiéndola al medio, sin que pudiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo:

"Simplemente pasa que tengo ganas de verte"


End file.
